Life Loses Its Meaning
by ebacusta
Summary: Revised Apsu is out to change destiny again and to do so she needs the time key. In her attempt to go after it, she accidentally affects Sakura and Li, making the Clow Cards go haywire. Rini is determined to stop it all. Prior CCS knowledge not necessary.
1. Complicated Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Card Captor Sakura. This goes for the rest of the fic as well. I don't own either of them.

**_Note:_** This fanfic happens after Sailor Moon Another Story (A video game for the Super Nintendo). Apsu has been revived and is trying to change destiny once again. For those of you hasn't played the game here's a little key for you:

**Apsu:** The person who has convinced the Opposito Senshi that the Sailor Scouts are the reason for their problems and has promised them both revenge and power. She tried to change destiny before and was defeated at the end of SMAS (Sailor Moon Another Story). She was killed and even though she had combined with Sin, Sin is still alive.

**Sin:** The Opposito Senshi of Sailor Moon. She looks exactly like Sailor Moon except she is wearing a dark body fitting suit and has different color tattoos on her face and neck. She wants revenge on the Scouts because Apsu has convinced her they were the ones who killed her parents, in their neglect of Crystal Tokyo. In actuality, Apsu was the one who killed her parents.

**Nabu:** The Opposito Senshi of Sailor Mercury. She looks exactly like Mercury except hear hair is flipped inward towards her face, she is wearing a dark body fitting suit and has different color tattoos on her face and neck. She joined because she had nothing better to do and she wanted power.

**Nergal:** The Opposito Senshi of Sailor Mars. She looks nothing like Mars as she has hot pink hair in a style similar to Sailor Star Fighter (I think that's the one with the blue hair in a ponytail). She too has tattoos and a tight body fitting suit. The only reason she seems to be in the Opposito Senshi is for power.

**Marduk:** The Opposito Senshi of Sailor Jupiter. She looks exactly like Jupiter except her hair is black; she is wearing a dark body fitting suit and has different color tattoos on her face and neck.

**Ishtar:** The Opposito Senshi of Sailor Venus. She looks exactly like Venus except she is wearing a dark body fitting suit and has different color tattoos on her face and neck. She is the biggest ditz in the group and this is proven because she is often posed with her butt sticking way out.

**Anshar:** Brother of Sin, he actually has more power than any of the Opposito Senshi. He helps Rini during the game and they fall in love. Eventually though, they have to fight. Rini beats him and she doesn't hear from him again. (As far as I know…)

This is the redone version of my story. I'm hoping a lot more of it makes sense now. I'm going to put dates and times because I know before it was very confusing as to what was going on in terms of days. Even _I_ got confused and I'm the one who created it. So, anyway, on with the story.

Context Key:

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_Italics_ background music or emphasis (you can figure out based on the context of the sentence which goes where)

**Place: Date – Time**

**Time **

Life Loses Its Meaning

By ebacusta

Chapter 1

**Tokyo, Japan: Friday June 23 – 2:35 PM**

"Come on Hotaru!" Rini urged her black haired friend. Long pink pigtails bouncing, Rini skidded to a stop and turned to face where her friend was leaning over something in the grass.

"Hey Rini! Come check this out! I found something interesting!" Hotaru called. Frowning and deeply agitated, Rini made her way back to her friend. _'Found something like what? The only thing we're looking for is Puu, who I happen to know is not laying in the grass right now.'_

"What is it?" Rini asked not really caring.

"Look," Hotaru said pointing at the ground. Rini followed Hotaru's finger with her eyes and noticed a card about seven inches tall and four inches wide. Rini stared at it.

_'What the heck is that?'_ She knelt and picked it up. The card's decoration made it look ancient with elegant swirls bordering the picture in the center. A pink girl with pink hair, a pink tank top and big poofy pink pants, and pink slipper like shoes. Her eyes were closed and at the bottom of her picture, it said one word. Power.

_'Power? What's this all about?'_ Rini thought. She flipped the card over to see a big golden star in the center of a red oval with more swirls around it. On top of it all, the card felt warm. Rini's frown deepened.

"What is it?" Hotaru asked standing up and examining the card as well.

"It's magical," Rini said. "Feel it. Can't you feel the warmth of its magical energy?" She held the card out for Hotaru to touch.

"It is warm!" Hotaru exclaimed. Rini looked the card over once more. Suddenly, a thought jumped back into her head.

"We don't have time to examine a card! We have to go find Puu!" She yelled in frustration, partially because she had allowed herself to get distracted, but also because Hotaru kept getting distracted. "Let's go!" And with that, Rini took off running down the street leaving Hotaru in the dust. She stopped at the corner.

"What's wrong now? Come on let's go!"

Hotaru looked up at Tokyo Tower. She had the strangest feeling that someone was watching them and planning something. She narrowed her eyes but turned and ran towards Rini. Something wasn't right… about the card or the tower.

From Tokyo Tower, Li Shoaran stood watching the two girls disappear around the corner.

"Humph!" he grunted. _'Are they after the cards? No they couldn't be. Judging from their hesitation I'm sure neither of them knew what is was. But then again, the pink haired girl seemed to be studying it closely. Maybe she _was_ looking for it and had put two and two together to figure out what it was. But then again, they were in a hurry. The pink haired girl probably picked it up so they could get a move on. Whatever the case is, all I have to do is get it back. And that doesn't look like it will be very hard.'_

With one final glance, Li jumped from the tower, glad the magic from his charm hadn't worn off. As he landed in a deserted alley he turned and began running down the street. He had seen the building the girls were headed too and it was time for him to pay a visit there as well.

**2:46 PM**

"Fine time for the janitor to clean the stairs," Rini mumbled angrily as she rapidly continued to press the up button. With a _ding_ the elevator came, opening and allowing them entry. Rini stepped in with Hotaru and then began a 1,000 hit combo on the button for the 14th and top floor.

Hotaru watched her and sighed. "Rini, calm down, you're blowing this was out of proportion."

"_I'm_ blowing this out of proportion? _I'm_ blowing this out of proportion? Well of course I am. Puu is about to be attacked and all you want to do is sit around look at random cards on the ground and stare up into the sky! Puu is in danger as is her time key! I think I have a right to blow this a little out of proportion! And it's for that reason that I'm _not _going to calm down! Why would you even tell me to do a thing like that?" Rini yelled.

Rini trailed off when she finally ripped her eyes away from the panel of buttons to look at Hotaru's shattered face. It was then that everything Rini had just said caught up with her. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm just… really worried." Even thought Hotaru acknowledged her apology with a small nod, Rini could tell that she was still hurt by the words she had just said.

_'Great, now I'm hurting Hotaru. Why is this happening? I need to get a grip. No one will believe a child who's angry and hot. Grrr… calm down. Hotaru's right. You do need to calm down! Hey! That's an idea! Tell her that! Maybe that will cheer her up!'_

"Hotaru," Rini said. "You're right. I _do_ need to calm down… a lot. I'm sorry. I'll try to keep my temper under control. I didn't mean to take my frustration out on you." Hotaru nodded again and Rini looked at the ground in shame.

_'Some friend I am. Hotaru was just trying to help and I repaid her kindness by yelling at her. Argh! I'm such an idiot. Hotaru should have just slapped me in the face.'_ The elevator doors opened with another _ding_ and the two ran out of it and down the hall.

"What's the conference room number?" Rini asked. She shoved the power card into the waist band of her skirt.

"16A!" Hotaru said scanning the doors they passed. "THERE!" Rini and Hotaru grabbed the handle and threw the door open. They were greeted by a startled woman in the middle of giving a presentation and the surprised looks of the 24 other businessmen and women sitting at the conference table.

The room itself was very large with three white walls, normal pictures hanging from them, and the last wall made entirely of glass. In the corner sat two dry erase boards and from one wall hung a slide projector cover. In the middle of the room was a laptop seated on a rolling cart. It was hooked to a projector which was displaying the image up on the screen. The woman was standing in front of it.

The table at which the other people were seated was long with round ends. A clean sheet of perfectly cut and polished glass was lying on top of it. On top of the table set equal distances apart were three bowls filled with candy. On one wall sat a coffee maker. And beside it, sat a mini refrigerator no doubt filled with refreshments.

The people sat in plush, desk chairs that had wheels and swiveled. Setsuna was seated in one about half down the table. She was staring at Rini and Hotaru, a stern disapproving look on her face. Rini and Hotaru took the whole scene in within a few seconds before moving towards Setsuna and dragging her out of her seat into a corner of the room.

"W-w-what is the meaning of this?" one of the men still seated at the table asked. Rini ignored him and focused her attention on Puu.

"Rini, why are you and Hotaru here?" Setsuna asked, her face still creased with the line of disapproval.

"Puu, we've got something important to tell you?"

"It could have waited until my meeting was over," Setsuna said.

"No, it couldn't have," Rini said. "You and your time key are in danger." Setsuna's frown twitched into a smile at that, but she managed to refrain from laughing out loud. The stern look remained strong on her face.

"Rini, I do not have time for jokes. It's enough that you burst in here, with a loud and obnoxious entrance no less, but now you are joking around," Setsuna said.

"No, Puu, I'm serious," Rini said. "This isn't a joke. The Time Gate is in danger as well."

At the mention of the Time Gate, Setsuna grew very serious. "Rini, leave the Time Gate out of this. If it really is in danger, I'll know. And anyway, this is a very important meeting. You can discuss you're matters with me later." She turned to go towards the table. Rini grabbed the sleeve of her suit.

"Puu, I'm serious. You really are in danger," Rini insisted. "Please listen to me."

"Rini, I am very disappointed in you. Serena taught you better than this. And Hotaru you know better as well. Refrain from doing this in the future," Setsuna said. She brushed Rini's hand off her suit.

"But, Puu, you're gonna be a-" Rini never got finish her sentence. One side of the giant wall of windows shattered sending glass shards flying. The businesspeople dove under the table for protection. Rini grabbed Setsuna and pushed her behind one of the dry erase boards.

"Stay here," Rini told her. Twenty-seven people came into the room, some men, and some women, all of them dressed like thugs. Rini and Hotaru's eyes narrowed.

"Nobody move!" The leader of the gang demanded. They all held guns pointed in various directions. "Now, tell us where Setsuna Meiou is and nobody gets hurt."

"She's right-" one of the people began.

"She's not here," Rini said drowning the person out. She glared straight at the people in front of her. "Why are you interrupting my party? Hmm?"

The man's eyes landed on Rini. With a smirk he said, "Oh, you have a lot of nerve, talking to me like that."

"And you have a lot of nerve interrupting my party," Rini said.

"Tut tut, bringing in big toys like guns," Hotaru said her head leaning down looking at the floor. "You're such a bad influence." Her eyes shifted up to stare at them directly giving her an evil look. "No wonder gang violence has been on the rise lately."

One of the men holding the guns gasped and faltered. His gun nearly slid out of his hands. Hotaru's eyes glowed slightly before retreating to their normal color.

The leader faltered when he saw this as well. "What are you?" Suddenly, his resolve back, he strengthen his hold on his gun and fired. "Die, you demon!" Hotaru ducked and flew towards the man. Rini also took advantage of the fear Hotaru had installed in their enemies and charged forward as well. Before they had a chance to retaliate, Rini and Hotaru loomed over them.

Rini jumped and swung her leg over her body slamming it down onto the shoulder of person closest to her. With a yell of pain they collapsed to the ground clutching their shoulder, Hotaru followed up the attack as Rini went on, landing and punching her fist into the face of the next person. As the person fell, she flattened her hand and whacked him on the neck. With a groan he collapsed unconscious. She went on to the next person, a woman who immediately began firing uncontrollably at Hotaru as she approached. But it was no use, Hotaru's foot connected with her jaw and the woman dropped to the ground in pain.

The cycle repeated as Rini and Hotaru spread apart sweeping outward towards the others. Person after person dropping. That was until Rini came in contact with a large burly man. She punched at him twice and was forced to dodge his techniques the rest of the time. Stepping backward and ducking, Rini's heart skipped a beat when she went to step back and there was nothing for her to step on. She started falling backwards fear becoming apparent in her eyes.

The man took advantage of this drawing back his large fist and punching her in the stomach. Rini's eyes widened in pain as the momentum from his punch sent her flying fully out and away from the window. And then quickly, she began her downward spiral.

"RINI!" Hotaru yelled as she flew into the man with a kick to the side knocking him sideways. She looked at the window as she watched Rini's pink pigtails and her arms stretching up towards her. Suddenly, something flew by and caught her.

**3:02 PM**

"LI!" The brown haired boy stopped and turned around. A girl with auburn hair and sparkling green eyes was running towards him as fast as she could waving.

"Sakura," he said jogging towards her. They stopped as they met in the middle.

"Did you find it?" Sakura asked.

"Yes… well, no… yes and no," Li said.

Sakura frowned in confusion. "How does that work?"

"Well," Li said slightly embarrassed, "I watched this girl and her friend pick up the card and run off, so I've _found_ it but I don't _have_ it."

"ARGH!" Sakura Kinomoto screamed.

"Er, what?" Li asked not appreciating the attention she was drawing to the pair.

"That girl could be anywhere!" Sakura exclaimed. "We'll never find it!"

"Well, yeah, she could be anywhere, but I happen to know exactly where she and her friend are," Li said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"They're in that building," Li said casually pointing at the building just down the street. He had wanted to go in, but he had refrained and called Sakura on her cell to get her over to where he was.

Sakura sighed. "I should have known. That's just like you Li."

Li half smirked, half smiled. "Is that a bad thing?"

Sakura smiled back. "No, I suppose it isn't." Li began turned away quickly, partially because he was ready to go into that building, but more so Sakura wouldn't see the red tint that came to his cheeks.

"Come on," he said walking towards the building.

"No," Sakura said.

"No? Why not?"

"Because, something might happen," Sakura said.

"Something like what?" Li demanded. As if God himself was answering his question a loud scream echoed down the street. Everyone turned to see a girl plummeting towards the concrete. Sakura eyed Li. They nodded.

Sakura pulled out the key hanging around her neck from beneath her shirt. She began the little chant:

"Oh Key of Clow,

Power of Magic

Power of Light

Surrender the wand,

The force ignite!

RELEASE!" A golden bubble appeared around the wand as it grew. Once it reached its adult length, she grabbed it, at the same time, pulling out a card. She threw it in front of her. "FLY!"

Meanwhile, Li pulled out his own sword and a charm. Throwing the charm in front of him and stabbing it with the tip of his sword, he exclaimed, "SLEEP!" Instantly, everyone on the street dropped to the ground in sleep. Everyone except himself, Sakura, the falling figure, and who ever else was on the top floor of the building she had come out of.

Sakura mounted the wand with big white wings sprouting from the back. She kicked off the ground and sped towards the falling figure. Li took this as his cue and sprinted into the building and towards the elevator. While he had been waiting for Sakura, he had scouted the place out through the window, and apparently, some janitorial work was being done on the stairwell.

_'As long as Sakura does her part,'_ Li thought, _'then I can do mine.'_

**3:25 PM**

At first, Hotaru was inclined to jump out and hopefully jump the person who now seemed to be flying away with Rini, but she didn't. Instead, she satisfied herself by punching out anyone who got close to her. She watched as the figure turned around and swung towards the broken window, bringing with it, Rini. Hotaru backed away from the window as the figure approached. Someone was trying to sneak up behind her, she could hear them. She spun around quickly with her foot outstretched kicking the woman in the gut. She grunted and Hotaru followed her attack with a hard hooked punch into the stomach. The woman doubled over in pain.

By the time Hotaru turned around again, Rini and the figure, which Hotaru could now identify as a girl around her age with short auburn hair, bangs hanging free with some of her hair in two pigtails on the side of her head. She was holding a pink and yellow wand with wings sprouting from the back of it. She was wearing a white sundress and sandals. Beside her stood Rini, bloody from the cuts she had acquired from some of the glass shards sticking out of the broken window.

As Rini limped towards the man that had punched her out of the window in the first place, the door burst open revealing a kid with messy brown hair and eyes wearing a green shirt, denim shorts, and tennis shoes. He was holding in his left hand a sword and he was panting slightly.

The giant man smirked at Rini looking at her feeble attempt to walk toward him. "If you can barely walk, how do you think your going to beat me?"

"Like this," Rini said. She charged forward, drawing her fist back in the process. Throwing all her energy and momentum into the punch the man flew backwards. Rini wasn't finished with him yet. She ran forward kicking him squarely in the chest. Then, finally, she jumped wrapping her legs around his head. Spinning herself and him, she slammed him to the ground, jumped back off and landed on her feet.

Seeing the biggest man they had on their team fall with ease, the others backed off. The y were wise people. Obviously they learned from their mistakes. They began retreating desperately trying to regroup what small part of their group was still conscious.

"Are you finished?" Rini asked. "Crashing my party like that and then throwing me out a window. You've got a lot of nerve… well at least you _had_ a lot of nerve. I don't know if you still do. Anyway, as I told you, Miss Setsuna, whoever that is, is not here. Get out and don't come back." They all ran towards the window jumping out of it.

Rini limped towards where the coffee condiments were. Grabbing herself some napkins and disinfectant wipes from the first aid kit, she cleaned herself up, carefully placing a bandage on each cut. As she was doing this, Setsuna stepped out from behind the dry erase boards and hurried from the room.

_'No doubt she's going to go check up on the time gate,'_ Rini thought. When she was cleaned and bandaged she exclaimed, "Thank you so much for saving me! I owe you my life, really I do. Thank you so much." With that said and done, Rini dashed out of the room.

"Thank you," Hotaru said with a bow before dashing out of the room after her.

"Crap," Li cursed. "We weren't even able to say anything to her."

"We can follow them," Sakura said. "At least I can." She threw another card in front of her.

"JUMP CARD!" she yelled.

"SLEEP!" Li yelled throwing another charm out in front of him and stabbing it with his sword. All the men in the room fell asleep. As the little wings finished growing on her feet, she smiled at Li, "Meet you in the alley soon. I'll call you so keep your cell turned on."

"I will," Li said. Once Sakura was sure that's what he was going to do, she jumped from the window, landing gracefully beside the sleeping bodies of the pedestrians. Rini and Hotaru had already passed by. If Sakura wanted to catch up, she would have to hurry.

**3:57 PM**

Rini knocked on the door. She looked cautiously from side to side as if searching for someone. Rini knocked again.

"Oh!" Hotaru exclaimed as a sudden revelation came to her. "Isn't Ami in America?"

"That's right!" Rini snapped her fingers. They started for the elevator. "Now I can't ask her about it. Crap. Oh well. It doesn't matter really. What we really should be focusing on is finding out about the people after Setsuna. We're going spying tonight."

"Spying?"

"Yep."

"Spying?"

"Uh-huh," Rini said as the pair stepped inside the waiting elevator doors.

"Spying?"

"That's right."

"How? Where are we even going to do this spying?"

"Bounce, Bounce Club," Rini responded. Hotaru burst out laughing.

"Spying? That sounds more like clubbing Rini! Ahahaha!" she gasped clutching her sides.

"Yeah, but that's their central base of operation," Rini said.

"And how exactly would you know that?" Hotaru asked.

"Same way we knew that Puu was going to be attacked," Rini replied as they walked through the lobby of Ami's apartment building and out into the sunlight.

Hotaru's eyebrows went up. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Rini said. "We know that it's a reliable source of information. We can trust it. And, if we don't find what we're looking for, we'll just leave. It's not that hard."

"Hmm, fine I guess," Hotaru said.

"Good," Rini replied. "They open at seven, be ready."

"What should I wear?" Hotaru asked.

"Anything that makes you look like you want to party. Nothing conservative. Something that shows off your body. That's what must clubbers where," Rini said. Something caught her eye. She turned her head sharply and caught sight of auburn hair and a flash of white.

"Hmm, I guess that sounds all right. I think I've got something that might fit that bill," Hotaru said.

"We're being followed," Rini whispered to Hotaru.

"By who?" Hotaru asked seriously.

"I think it's the girl who saved me earlier," Rini said. "But looks can be deceiving. She may have saved me but maybe she's also working for that other group. She's acting nice to get close. We should get moving."

Hotaru nodded. "When we round the corner, we'll run into the alleyway and hide until she passes." Rini nodded this time. As they rounded the corner they began sprinting down the street, pushing through the crowds until they made it into the alleyway. Ducking behind some trashcans they waited and watched.

About three minutes later the girl ran passed talking rapidly into her cell phone. They waited and then left the alleyway, heading in the other direction.

"I wonder what she's following us for," Hotaru said.

"Me too," Rini agreed. "But if nothing else, this most certainly does make me suspicious. What are her motives? Especially if she's not tied to that other group."

"Yeah," Hotaru agreed. "Definitely suspicious."

**4:15 PM**

"I'm sorry Li, I lost them," Sakura said leaning on her knees. "But the pink haired girl saw me. I had to fall back some. I think she figured out that I was following them. Her and her friend seemed to disappear after they rounded the corner."

Li thought about the information, mulling it over in his mind. "These girls definitely aren't amateurs. If they saw you and started running they might be after the cards. Or, they might have connected you with the group of people they were fighting earlier. Either way, the girls aren't stupid. We'll have to be careful about them." Sakura nodded. Li continued, "Well before they ran away did you find out anything else?"

"Well, they were at a girl named Ami's house to ask her a question. Possibly about the card. I'm not sure. They never specified what they were talking about. But then, they made plans to go spying at the new Bounce Bounce Club," Sakura told him.

"What time are they going to meet?" he asked.

"Seven tonight," Sakura told him.

"We'll go too," he replied. "We _have_ to get that card back. Have too."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, we do."

**7:20 PM**

Rini and Hotaru stepped into the club. Instantly they were swept away by the design. It followed a metallic-esque theme. There were booths and tables surrounding a dance floor, which as promised with bouncing with people dancing to the loud music. A long bar stretched the wall. Rini nudged Hotaru.

"Get it together girl," she said. Hotaru nodded. They turned around and were met by a giant calendar hanging on the wall.

"Green Day, Blue Day, Yellow Day… What is all this?" Hotaru asked.

"Look, we came in on Black Day," Rini said.

"Oh, I get it," Hotaru said. "If we were that color on the day that it's assigned we get in for free. Smart marketing technique."

"Yeah, but it can also be very helpful to us," Rini said. With a sly grin she said, "Quickly, write these down." Hotaru nodded and began writing them on a piece of paper.

"Good evening," a voice said. "May I buy a drink?" Rini, startled, whirled around. She stepped back a step.

The boy standing in front of her laughed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Rini blinked a couple times before her brain caught up with her body.

"It's alright," she said. "A drink? Nah, I think I'll pass."

"No?" he asked. "Well at least let me talk to you." Rini shrugged her shoulders and glanced sideways at Hotaru desperately trying to send her waves. _'Stop him. Say no. Don't let me go with him. We have things to do. We have to stay focused. Please. Save me.'_

"Go ahead Rini. I know how to take care of myself," Hotaru said evidently blocking the messages out or simply choosing to ignore them. "Have fun!" She waved as Rini was dragged off by the boy. She was gonna get Hotaru back for this. Judging from the sly grin on her face, she had done it intentionally.

They sat down in a booth at the edge of the dance floor.

"So, Rini is it?" the boy said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Hmm, I don't believe I know your name," Rini said.

"Oh, forgive my rudeness. Kaisuke. Kaisuke Udachiwa," he said. He flashed her a smile.

_'Whoa! He has gorgeous dimples!'_ Rini thought. She smiled back.

"Ah!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Rini asked looking around to see if there was trouble somewhere.

"You have such a beautiful smile," he said.

Rini blushed as she faced him again. "Thank you. So, tell me Kaisuke, what do you like to do?"

"Me? Hmm, well, let's see. I like to fence. And I like going out and hanging with my friends," he said. "Listening to music and watching anime is pretty fun too." He looked at her with his piercing crystal clear blue eyes. "What about you?"

"Hmm, I like pretty much the same things, except I don't know how to fence properly and I like to explore and practice martial arts," Rini said. Suddenly her cell went off. She jumped. But took it off her belt and looked at the screen. It was Hotaru. "Excuse me," she said. He nodded with a smile.

She flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

"They're here." Hotaru hung up. Rini looked up. "They're here?" Suddenly, she spied Sakura and the brown haired kid making their way towards a booth across the way. Rini ducked down in her booth.

"Is something wrong?" Kaisuke asked.

"What?" Rini asked. She had forgotten he was there. "Oh no. Nothing at all." She smiled at him. "Sorry. So are you here alone or are you with a friend?"

"With friends," Kaisuke said. "They're all hanging around here somewhere. I'm not quite sure where." He leaned on his elbow and stared at her, brushing his messy gray hair out of his eyes.

"You're really pretty, you know that?" Kaisuke said. Rini blushed.

"Thank you," she said. "You're pretty hot yourself." Oh my god she sounded like and idiot. Kaisuke smiled at her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her. Rini thought about it a minute and then looked at her watch. She had time.

"Sure," she said. She stood with him, and slid her cell back onto her belt. She stood up smoothing her black skirt and tank top as she did.

"Black and pink," Kaisuke mumbled. "What an interesting combination." Rini blushed; her pink hair was still in pigtails. She followed Kaisuke out to the floor as a slow song started.

_wakaregiwa no samishisa wa _

_ano koro kara kawaranai_

_mata ashita aeru no ni_

_hanaretakunai no_

_(The loneliness of parting_

_is always the same._

_Despite being able to see you again tomorrow,_

_I don't want to leave.)_

Rini smiled as Kaisuke put his hands around her waist and she put her own around his neck.

"So tell me," Kaisuke said as they swayed together. "Is your hair naturally pink, or did you die it?"

"It's natural," Rini said. "How about you? Naturally gray or die?"

"Natural, just like yours," Kaisuke said.

_sotto watashi wo dakishimete kureru_

_shiawase wo mamoritai zutto_

_(Please, embrace me gently._

_I want to protect this happiness forever.)_

Rini let the magical sound of the song wash over her. A smile played on her lips as she listened. It was true. All of it was so true. But at the same time it was sad. It made her think of past relationships.

_'How odd it is…'_ Rini thought. _'That I don't learn. I keep getting hurt, and I come back for more.'_

_manatsu no seiza ni terasarete_

_futari chiisaku tonaeru_

_himitsu no kotoba oshiete ageru_

_ne, omajinai shiyou_

_(Illuminated by the midsummer constellations,_

_The two of us recite in small voices._

_Will you teach me secret words?_

_Let's make a charm.)_

"Are you okay?" Kaisuke asked watching as his dancing partner gained a distant look in her eyes.

"Yeah," she said somewhat distantly. Suddenly she turned her head, which had been facing towards the ceiling, down to face him. A smile, the likes of which he had never seen before, was what she wore on her face.

"Listen to the words of the song," she said, her red eyes shining. "Aren't they magical? Don't they touch your heart? Can't you see the place it's describing in your mind's eye? It's almost as if we're dancing beneath the night sky right now. It's so beautiful."

So pure, so enthusiastic, so sincere. The smile she wore on her face was beautiful. Simply stunning. He had never seen one that pierced his heart like this smile was doing now. It was giving him a window into her soul. He could see the person she was. So kind, caring, and thoughtful. But carrying a lot of pain. All of it… the feeling it gave him, was indescribable.

_itsumo aruku kaerimichi_

_tsunaida te wo hanasenai_

_kono mama itai keredo_

_toki ga sugite iku_

_(On the way we always walk home,_

_We're unable to separate our connected hands._

_I want to stay like this, but_

_Time keeps passing by.)_

"Can I see it?" he asked.

"Just imagine," Rini sighed. "Just imagine, wearing the most beautiful clothes you can think of. And dancing beneath a night sky in a garden on the moon. A garden so beautiful I can't describe it. Just imagine." Kaisuke looked at her. She was so beautiful. The inner person he saw. A person like her was a one of a kind treasure.

_yozora ni egaku yume wa hitotsu dake_

_anata no hoshi ni naritai itsuka_

_(There is only one dream painted in the sky;_

_I want to become your star, someday.)_

Kaisuke smiled at her. A smile he hadn't been able to sincerely smile in a long time. "I can see it," he said. "But I can also see, the girl I'm dancing with. Wearing her beautiful gown of white, her long hair flowing in the wind, spinning and smiling so majestically, it seems unreal."

Rini looked at him and smiled. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Kaisuke agreed.

_yasashii hitomi wo miteitara_

_naze ka namida ga afureru_

_hajimete no setsunasa wo shitta no_

_...anata ga suki_

_(If I look into your gentle eyes,_

_For some reason, my tears overflow._

_You knew my initial pains._

_...I love you)_

_'It seems too much like a coincidence… I want to find my prince… but… all my relationships fail… Hearing this song… with this particular boy… and having him share the same vision… I see in my dreams… seems too unreal... Almost as if this song is foreshadowing something.'_

_manatsu no seiza ni terasarete_

_futari shizuka ni inoru no_

_sunao na kimochi no mama de_

_issho ni iraremasu youni_

_(Illuminated by the midnight constellations,_

_The two of us pray in silence._

_With such honest feelings,_

_We can stay together like this.)_

_'For this I _will_ pray. I don't know about you, my prince. But I will pray… that I will meet you someday… Someday soon… So you can take my pain away…'_

Kaisuke looked at Rini. She seemed to be having some private monologue in her head. He hated to break her out of it. So he stayed silent. The words of the song seemed to be having a huge impression on her. Almost as if the song reminded her of something. She was deeper than her smile allowed him to see. She was living some secret life, some secret lie that was always there in the back of her head. Holding her back from fulfilling all her dreams.

He hated to watch her suffer like that. Even though the serene look she held on her face seemed to claim otherwise. He didn't want it to go on. "Rini," he said.

She snapped back to earth. "Yes?"

_hikari ga umareta no ima_

_futari no kokoro no naka ni_

_(Light is given life, now_

_By our hearts.)_

"When I first saw you, I felt connected to you," Kaisuke began, unsure of where he was going. "You may think I'm weird for bringing this up, but I really did. Something was drawing me to you and I felt a need that I had to satisfy, even if it was the last thing I did. And that was to free you from your suffering. I don't know how, some how, I knew… I knew what you were going through, and I wanted to reach out and help. So please, let me satisfy that need okay? Let me help you. I want to become your friend."

The song ended but Rini was frozen to the spot. _'He wants to be my friend… he wants to help me… and free me from my pain… But how could he know? What could he do? How is it so? Is he my prince? Will he be the one to free me? The one to live up to his role? After I've been left in the dark so many times… I need this… You want to be my friend huh? If you're sure you can handle it… than I want you to be my friend too.'_

"I want to be your friend too," Rini said. "Thank you so much for the dance. I hope you don't think I'm weird for sharing my vision with you." Rini waved.

"Wait," Kaisuke said. "Let me see your phone." She handed it to him and watched as he added his name and number to her directory.

"Call me some time, so we can hang out," Kaisuke said. Rini nodded.

"I will," she said. "I will." With that she disappeared into the crowd leaving Kaisuke with a weird feeling. _'I felt something with her… Some connection deep down… what was it? That can't have been love… I've felt love before… It was something else… A longing… a need… I don't understand it… but I want to help her… just like I want to understand her… But who will help me understand myself?'_

**9:36 PM**

Rini and Hotaru crept down the hall. After filling Hotaru in with her encounter with Kaisuke, she and her friend had decided it was time to do what they had come for. They crept into a hall by the bathrooms and were now exploring the area. They slowed by a door when they heard voices.

"We need that time key. How else will _she_ fulfill what needs to be done?" one of them demanded.

"That's obvious you idiot," another, more feminine voice added, "but the question is… how? How are we going to get close with those bratty annoying kids around?"

"They are just kids, they can't be that great," another added.

"You'd be surprised," the feminine voice defended. "They defeated 27 of our men."

"They weren't our best men I would imagine," one said.

"True," the woman said. "But according to those who came back directly after the attack to get the time key, they single handily beat nearly the whole team and didn't even break a sweat. No telling what they can do."

"So what are you saying?" a new voice said.

"That in order to get to the time key, we'll have to get rid of the brats first," the woman said.

"How would we do that?" someone asked with apparent interest.

"We could kidnap them somehow," someone suggested.

"How? It's not like we can just go up and ask them to sit still while we tie them up. You know, and I know they won't do that."

"I don't know. With something special."

"Or some_one_ special."

"Like who?"

"A boyfriend. I saw the pink haired brat dancing with some gray haired kid earlier in the night. Maybe they're going out."

"And if they aren't?"

"We'll kill him. No one outside can know about us, and if he won't be of any assistance to us, we'll just off him."

"Yeah, but won't his family get suspicious?"

"Just dump him near some gang territory. Every one knows how terrible some of the gangs in Tokyo are. We'll drop him there and the police will assume he got caught in the middle of one of their gang wars. No one will suspect us."

"It's a possibility."

"When would we get him?"

"Soon. I don't know. Whenever."

"We'll think about it and take it to the top. See what he thinks. Everyone in this group can admit that these girls pose a problem. They've been foiling our plans constantly."

"What I want to know is how they know what we're going to do."

"You don't think someone in the organization is spilling secrets and plans do you?"

"It's a possibility but I highly doubt it."

"Still we can't just dismiss the possibility. Like you said it is possible."

"Yes, but what can we do about it?"

"I think we should just wait a little while longer and see what happens."

"Agreed," all the voices chorused.

"Moving on though… how many of the items do we have?"

"The necklace and the bracelet. We know the time key is. The other three's locations are either unknown or to well protected."

"I see. This isn't good. Those girls have been messing us up and we're behind schedule."

"_She_ certainly isn't happy about this," one of them said.

"I know. If we keep making the people at the top unhappy who knows what will happen to us."

"It's unsettling."

"Yeah."

"Hmm… well, now that we've discussed the important stuff, we can talk about Rene's housewarming this weekend." Rini and Hotaru moved on down the hall.

"Who was that _she_ they kept talking about?" Hotaru wanted to know.

"Got me," Rini shrugged. They turned left and walked into a big warehouse like room. Boxes and crates were everywhere, stacked high forming a maze.

"What is this?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know," Rini replied. The two of them started through the maze, getting lost until the reached a dead end.

"Great," Rini sighed. "We're lost and we've reached the end of the line." Suddenly, a rope fell from the sky. Rini looked up. It was too dark. She couldn't see anything.

"Shall we?"

Hotaru nodded. "Be careful." Rini went first, climbing the rope as best as she could in her club wear. She got off at the first landing.

She moved forward a few steps allowing Hotaru onto the platform as well. Walking a few more steps, Rini suddenly flew to the floor. She landed with a heavy _thud_. Something landed on top of her.

Rini started fighting it. She thrashed out at its face as it tried desperately to steady its hand. She could tell that in it was a weapon of some sort.

Rini cried out when a sudden shock of pain went up her arm. She could feel the blood running from the cut she had just received. Then suddenly, with one more overpowering attack, it slammed Rini's head to the ground. The world instantly spun out of focus. Quickly fighting back the urge to pass out, Rini fought back again. This time though her attacks were considerably weaker. Her head was spinning from the pain of hitting the ground so hard.

"Stop!" Hotaru exclaimed. "Stop!" She fumbled on her belt.

A satisfied yell rose from the attacker's mouth as it finally managed to pin Rini down. Rini was still in her haze and could only stare at it.

_'Prince, please… save me… save me from myself,'_ Rini gasped in her mind. She voiced her words and the attacker stopped dead. Suddenly though, with renewed vigor it raised its hand and began bringing it's weapon down.

"STOP!" Hotaru exclaimed flicking on her pen light. The attacker stopped. Hotaru's eyes widened. Rini shuddered.

Kaisuke was straddling Rini, holding her to the ground with his hand wrapped around her neck. Her hands clinging to his trying to pry his fingers lose. His other hand was raised, and in it, was a sword. Suddenly Rini convulsed retching relentlessly. She clutched her stomach. Kaisuke got up instantly allowing Rini to roll over. It came up, and then she forced it back down. But it came back up anyway. It fell out of her mouth and dripped through the holes in the metallic floor.

Rini heaved over it. Kaisuke stared at her.

"Rini," he said. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were one of the people here. You fought back so well that only fueled my thoughts. I heard you guys talking so I hid and the rope fell back down over the edge. Are you all right?"

"I think she's got a concussion," Hotaru said as she helped Rini to her feet. "You forced her head down pretty hard."

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"Don't worry. As long as she doesn't die, I'll forgive you and I'm sure she will too," Hotaru said. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Kaisuke said.

"You owe us one for what you did to Rini," Hotaru said.

Kaisuke sighed. "I guess your right… I'm looking for something."

"What?" Hotaru asked helping Rini over to a crate so she could sit down. Kaisuke followed and stood behind it allowing Rini to lean back on to his chest.

"A necklace," he said. "It's my mother's and it was stolen from her and brought here."

"Oh? What's it look like? I'll help you find it," Hotaru said.

"It's got a ruby shaped like an oval hanging from a gold chain," Kaisuke said.

"It sounds pretty expensive," Hotaru said going over and searching through boxes. Kaisuke let Rini down easy and went to look in some too.

"Do you know why they'd want to steal it?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah I do," Kaisuke said. "It's one of the six _Hogosha_."

"_Hogosha_?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah. A protector of fate or destiny if you will," he said.

"Hmm," Hotaru said. The name certainly did sound familiar.

As if he'd read her mind he said, "If you don't remember the legend I can tell it to you."

"Would you?" Hotaru said as she moved to another box and began to shift through it. As she did, she found some interesting papers which she picked out of the box to keep for herself and show to Rini.

"Yeah," Kaisuke said. "Long long ago, an evil spirit rose and wanted to control destiny. He was doing just find until a young sorceress rose and opposed him. They fought and upon beating him with her sword, she sealed him inside six stones: the ruby, the garnet, the diamond, the sapphire, the yellow topaz and the emerald. And then, she attached each stone to six pieces: a sword, a bracelet, a necklace, a ring, a bow, and a staff, or the time key as you call it. Five of the six stones represented the five elements: fire, earth, wind, water, and lightening. The sixth represented his control over time.

"In any case, this young sorceress gave away five of the six _hogosha _to her close friends and warned them of the dangers of bringing them together. With that, they scattered to the corners of the Earth. For herself, the young sorceress kept the sword for that was what she had beaten the evil demon with. But, some how, all of the _hogosha_ has ended back up in Japan together. I'm sure the people carrying them are aware of the danger that could happen if they're joined back together. Most of them were probably turned into family heirlooms and handed down thorough the generations.

"Most of them probably from clans such as myself."

"When you say bow, you mean like a bow that you shoot arrows from?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, well if each friend only got one, how does your family have two?"

"How did you know that my sword was the one from the sorceress?"

"After you finished telling me the legend I remembered the whole story myself. The sorceress's name was Udachiwa. Just like yours and just like you said, she kept the sword and handed it down generation to generation," Hotaru said.

"Exactly. I am a direct descendent from her as is the rest of my family. About eight generations ago though, the clan holding the necklace married into my family and from then, the clan has passed both the sword and the necklace down from generation to generation. As soon as I get married, I too will inherit the necklace and I will in turn give it to my wife."

"Sword for boys, and necklace for girls huh?"

"Yes," Kaisuke said. "You now what happens if all six of the _hogosha_ are brought together right?"

"Yes, destiny can be changed for good. But that can even happen with five of the _hogosha_ one of them being the time key of course," Hotaru said.

"Yes," Kaisuke agreed, "but with only five, destiny could still be changed back to its normal state if enough energy is put in one of the other _hogosha_."

"Hmm, yes, I guess you're right. But if I recall correctly, the garnet had the power of time, making it the most powerful. And the garnet is the stone in the time key. Why didn't the sorceress just keep the staff or put the garnet in the sword?"

"Who knows?" Kaisuke said.

"Ah! I found it!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"You did?" Kaisuke asked.

"Yes, here," Hotaru said handing him the golden necklace.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," he said. He grabbed her shoulders and kissed both her cheeks.

He placed the necklace in his pocket and pulled out something else. "Here," he said. "You keep this. Keep it safe. These people will be coming back after it once they realize it's gone."

Hotaru caught the item that he tossed to her. She opened her hands. The bracelet _hogosha_. She looked at him and nodded. "I'll wear it at all times," she promised. He nodded and then went and hoisted Rini's arm around his neck. He helped her to her feet and together they walked down the metal grate like floor.

"I know another way out without going back through the club area," Kaisuke said. Hotaru nodded and followed him. She fitted the bracelet on her wrist making sure it wouldn't come off. They walked. Suddenly, Hotaru heard something. Kaisuke and her whirled around just in time to see a spiral of water. It rammed into the threesome and slammed them up against the metal wall. This second jolt of pain seemed to wake Rini out of her trance.

When she opened her eyes, she was met face to face with the tip of a sword held in the hands of the boy. Standing beside him was Sakura.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I reworked this entire chapter. The first copy of the first chapter I had up was utter crap. I'm ashamed to admit that I wrote it. I hope for those of you who read the first one and have now read this one, you think that this chapter is written a lot better. Please give me feedback. Thanks!

Ebacusta

By the way: "Hogosha" is Japanese for "protector"

**REVIEW!**

22


	2. Under Siege!

Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Card Captor Sakura. This goes for the rest of the fic as well. I don't own either of them.

**_Note:_** This fanfic happens after Sailor Moon Another Story (A video game for the Super Nintendo). Apsu has been revived and is trying to change destiny once again. For those of you hasn't played the game here's a little key for you:

_Hogosha_ is Japanese for "_protector_".

**Apsu:** The person who has convinced the Opposito Senshi that the Sailor Scouts are the reason for their problems and has promised them both revenge and power. She tried to change destiny before and was defeated at the end of SMAS (Sailor Moon Another Story). She was killed and even though she had combined with Sin, Sin is still alive.

**Sin:** The Opposito Senshi of Sailor Moon. She looks exactly like Sailor Moon except she is wearing a dark body fitting suit and has different color tattoos on her face and neck. She wants revenge on the Scouts because Apsu has convinced her they were the ones who killed her parents, in their neglect of Crystal Tokyo. In actuality, Apsu was the one who killed her parents.

**Nabu:** The Opposito Senshi of Sailor Mercury. She looks exactly like Mercury except hear hair is flipped inward towards her face, she is wearing a dark body fitting suit and has different color tattoos on her face and neck. She joined because she had nothing better to do and she wanted power.

**Nergal:** The Opposito Senshi of Sailor Mars. She looks nothing like Mars as she has hot pink hair in a style similar to Sailor Star Fighter (I think that's the one with the blue hair in a ponytail). She too has tattoos and a tight body fitting suit. The only reason she seems to be in the Opposito Senshi is for power.

**Marduk:** The Opposito Senshi of Sailor Jupiter. She looks exactly like Jupiter except her hair is black; she is wearing a dark body fitting suit and has different color tattoos on her face and neck.

**Ishtar:** The Opposito Senshi of Sailor Venus. She looks exactly like Venus except she is wearing a dark body fitting suit and has different color tattoos on her face and neck. She is the biggest ditz in the group and this is proven because she is often posed with her butt sticking way out.

**Anshar:** Brother of Sin, he actually has more power than any of the Opposito Senshi. He helps Rini during the game and they fall in love. Eventually though, they have to fight. Rini beats him and she doesn't hear from him again. (As far as I know…)

This is the redone version of my story. I'm hoping a lot more of it makes sense now. I'm going to put dates and times because I know before it was very confusing as to what was going on in terms of days. Even _I_ got confused and I'm the one who created it. So, anyway, on with the story.

Context Key:

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_Italics_ background music or emphasis (you can figure out based on the context of the sentence which goes where)

**Place: Date – Time**

**Time **

Life Loses Its Meaning

By ebacusta

Chapter 2

He placed the necklace in his pocket and pulled out something else. "Here," he said. "You keep this. Keep it safe. These people will be coming back after it once they realize it's gone."

Hotaru caught the item that he tossed to her. She opened her hands. The bracelet _hogosha_. She looked at him and nodded. "I'll wear it at all times," she promised. He nodded and then went and hoisted Rini's arm around his neck. He helped her to her feet and together they walked down the metal grate like floor.

"I know another way out without going back through the club area," Kaisuke said. Hotaru nodded and followed him. She fitted the bracelet on her wrist making sure it wouldn't come off. They walked. Suddenly, Hotaru heard something. Kaisuke and her whirled around just in time to see a spiral of water. It rammed into the threesome and slammed them up against the metal wall. This second jolt of pain seemed to wake Rini out of her trance.

When she opened her eyes, she was met face to face with the tip of a sword held in the hands of the boy. Standing beside him was Sakura.

**10:47 PM **

Rini glared at them. "Hand it over!" the boy demanded.

"Hand what over?" Rini asked simply.

"You know what I'm talking about, so give it up and don't play games," the boy replied.

"I'm afraid I don't," Rini replied. The boy persisted shoving his sword closer to her face.

"Don't play dumb!"

Rini's eyes narrowed. Before he could react, Rini stuff her foot out and tripped him. She and then kicked Sakura out of the way. "Don't shove weapons in people's faces! Come on!" Hotaru and Kaisuke jumped to their feet. Quickly they began running.

"Li, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine, but they're getting away!"

"Not for long!" Sakura said. She threw a card in front of her and touched it with her wand. "WINDY! Stop them from leaving!" The wind spirit flew towards them.

"NOW!" Rini said. She stopped and reached towards the ceiling. A bell appeared in her hand. "Pegasus! Stop these people from attacking us!" The mystical white horse whinnied and then galloped towards them. Sakura screamed as he passed. Li's eyes widened. Both of them collapsed to the ground afterwards. The Windy spirit returned to the card. The horse came back. Rini nuzzled with it. "Thank you." He whinnied again to show his affection for the girl.

Hotaru and Kaisuke ran over to the teenagers limp bodies. "We can't leave them here. If they aren't working for this organization but a different one also after the _hogosha_ then they'll get killed. And I can't let that happen!" Rini nodded.

"Pegasus! Show us the way out!" A bright light shone from the horse's single horn illuminating the once dark hallways. The threesome, carrying Li and Sakura followed the horse until they were finally outside. They walked a couple blocks before laying the unconscious teens in the park.

"Did you kill them?" Kaisuke asked.

"They're just asleep," Rini replied not looking at him. Suddenly she cried out, "Pegasus! Erase Kaisuke's memory of the last thirty minutes!"

"Wait Rini! NO!" Kaisuke exclaimed but it was too late as a white light enveloped him. When it cleared Kaisuke was standing, arms limp, his gray eyes wide, his iris and pupil constricted in shock. He stood like that a minute and then he too fell limply to the ground, his eyes still open. Rini walked over to him sadly and using her hands closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kaisuke," Rini said. "You wouldn't understand." She and Hotaru turned around and began walking.

"How long will it last until the effects wear off?" Hotaru asked.

"Only about an hour," Rini said.

Hotaru nodded. "I see."

**Tokyo, Japan: Saturday June 24 – 10:12 AM**

"Rini, wake up."

"No, I don't want too." Rini grumbled still half asleep.

"Rini, you must wake up."

"No."

"You leave me no choice." Silence.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"Rini what's going on?"

"Nothing mom!" Rini yelled back.

"DIANA! What did you do that for?" Rini yelled. The gray cat retracted her claws from Rini's covers and sat down on her haunches.

"I tried to get you to wake up but you wouldn't. I told you I didn't have a choice."

"But that hurt," Rini whined. "And anyway, why'd you wake me up anyway?"

"Serena has called and wants to talk to you," Diana said.

"Fine," Rini said. She stood and put on her robe before shuffling out of her room and down the stairs. When she reached the phone she picked it up and went, "Hello?"

"Rini? Hi, it's Serena. I just wanted to ask how you're doing," her real mom's voice floated through the phone.

"I'm fine, how's Hawaii?"

"It's gorgeous. Darien and I are going to have to bring you someday," Serena said. "For the time being though, we've got lots of souvenirs and pictures."

"I see. Have you talked to Ami and the others?"

"Um, no, not since last week. Let's see though. Well actually, they left me some text messages on my phone, and Mina sent me a postcard. I think I sent you one too. You should be getting it soon," Serena said.

"Yeah," Rini said.

"And of course, we'll all be back in time for your birthday," Serena said. "I think we're all planning to come back next Thursday."

"Okay," Rini said.

"I can't wait to see you," Serena said.

"Okay," Rini replied.

"Well, I guess I'll see in a couple days."

"Yeah."

"Talk to you later Rini," Serena said.

"Yeah, bye Serena." Rini hung up. She thought back about last night and sighed. "If I even live to next Thursday." She shuffled back upstairs and flopped on her bed. "Hmm, sweet 16. Well whatever. It doesn't matter too much. I've got a lot of things to do between then and now." She got off her bed and went to take a shower. When she returned to her room, she dressed in track shorts, and a tank top. Her hair she pulled into two side ponytails. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Hey Rini," Sammy's voice floated through the door. "Have you seen my red Math binder?"

"Yeah, it's down on the kitchen counter."

"'Kay thanks," he said. Sammy was in college now, but from time to time, instead of staying in his dorm, he'd come back and stay at home with Rini and his mom. She listened to him walk away. Rini looked around the room she'd inherited when Serena officially moved out for college. She went to the balcony and looked out across her yard and into the neighbor's. She could see their teenage son playing with his younger brother in it.

The older boy caught sight of her and called out her name. "Oi, Rini! You want to come over and play?" Rini thought about it, but then decided she had more pressing matters to attend too.

"No, I'll pass for today," she said.

"Suit yourself!" he yelled in reply. She did, though, satisfy herself by waving at the younger brother. She looked at the clock on her bedside table. She should get going. Putting her house shoes on, she walked downstairs to the door where she put on her running shoes.

"I'm going out," Rini called. She went outside and started down the street. She pulled out her cell and called Hotaru. The two of them made plans to meet in the park where they'd left Kaisuke, Li, and Sakura, the other day. Quickly, she began to run with renewed vigor towards the park.

**11:15 AM**

"Rini!" a voice exclaimed. Rini turned to see Hotaru running towards her, waving. Rini waved back.

"Hey Hotaru," Rini said. She noticed the bracelet on Hotaru's wrist. "Where'd you get that?"

"Kaisuke," Hotaru said.

"Oh, Hotaru," Rini teased. Hotaru's face reddened.

"It's not like that!" she protested.

"Sure, it isn't," Rini said. "Sure it isn't."

"Rini," Hotaru sighed.

"I'm just kidding, Taru, calm down," Rini said patting her on the back. They began walking. "So anyway, Kaisuke gave it to you but what is it?"

Hotaru lowered her voice. "It's the bracelet _hogosha_."

"_Hogosha_?" Rini said thoughtfully. "That does ring a bell. Hmm…" She was silent for a minute as she thought. "Wasn't that the legend with the sorceress who stopped this guy from changing time and she sealed him inside six stones? And then, she, like, er, what'd she do, she like sealed them inside weapons or something?"

"Yeah, that's it," Hotaru said.

"Hmm, what was the sorceress's name again?" Rini asked. "Uchida… Umino… Uchidawa…"

"Udachiwa," Hotaru offered.

Rini snapped her fingers. "Yeah that was it! Udachiwa!" A sudden realization dawned on Rini.. "Wait a minute! Udachiwa. That's Kaisuke's last name!"

"Yep," Hotaru said.

"You mean he's a descendent from that line?"

"Yep," Hotaru said.

"No way!" Rini exclaimed. "That's impossible! But then again, I guess the proof is in the name huh? Wow, that's amazing."

"Isn't it though?" Hotaru asked. A loud scream interrupted their conversation. Rini and Hotaru looked to see a woman being chased by a group of goons. Rini squinted. "Those are the same people we fought yesterday. What do you say we give them a lesson on how you treat a lady?" Hotaru nodded and the two of them dashed towards them. Jumping into the air, they both outstretched a foot and slammed them into the sides of the attackers' bodies.

"You punks just don't learn," Rini said landing on her feet. Hotaru landed beside her. The two of them stood in between the goons and the woman. Hotaru swiftly hid her _hogosha_ under her long sleeved shirt.

"Punks? Oh no! It's them! Retreat! Retreat!" The goons all turned and took off running.

"Wow, it looks like our reputation precedes us," Rini said with a laugh. They turned towards the woman who had been running away from them.

"Uh, miss, are you okay?" Rini asked.

"I'm fine thanks to you," she said.

"Do you know why they were attacking you?"

"_Hogosha_. They're after my _hogosha_," she said.

"_Hogosha?_" Rini and Hotaru gasped.

"Yes, see," the woman said holding out her left hand. On it, shining brightly was a ring with a sapphire glinting in the sunlight.

"Oh no," Rini said. "What's your name?"

"Rie Namida," the woman told them. She noticed the bracelet skip into view on Hotaru's wrist.

"You're the people my mother told me about," she said.

"What?" Rini and Hotaru asked.

"Yes, she said that when history tries to repeat itself, a group will fight to collect and protect the six _hogosha_ until the threat is gone," Rie said.

"Um, are you sure your mom's not crazy?" Rini asked.

"Rini," Hotaru chided though she had been thinking the exact same thing.

"Of course I'm sure! It's written down in the books. A prophecy the Udachiwa sorceress made and told all her friends as she gave them their respective _hogosha_," the woman said. "So here. Please take this and keep it safe. When the group who's after it is gone, you can come give it back to me. You can contact me with this." She handed them a business card. Hotaru took it as the woman shoved the ring into Rini's hands. "I trust you. Please keep it safe." With an affirmative nod, the woman turned on her heel and ran off.

Rini and Hotaru stared after her, blinking a couple times. Had that actually just happened? Rini looked at the ring glinting in her palm.

"Um, well," Rini said. "I guess we'll have to protect it now." Hotaru nodded and Rini slipped it onto her ring finger.

"You know what I'm starting to think we should do?" Hotaru asked. The two looked at each other.

"Do some research on this old legend," they said together. They started walking when suddenly, something behind them began to tingle.

"I only get this feeling when magic is taking place," Rini said.

"Me too," Hotaru agreed. "Something's coming our way." The two jumped apart as water flew past them. They turned around. Li and Sakura stood at the end of the block. People up and down the street began falling to the ground. Rini looked at a person next to her.

"Sleep. They're putting them to sleep," Rini said. Rini's hands closed into fists.

"Yesterday, you brushed us off somehow, but today we aren't letting you get away," Sakura exclaimed. "Give it back to us!"

"Back to them? What are they talking about? They never owned any of the _hogosha_," Hotaru said.

"But if that's what they want, they'll have to take it by force," Rini said. Hotaru nodded. They both prepared to fight.

"We don't want to fight you, but if we must!" Sakura through a card in front of her and hit it with the beak of her wand. "FIGHT!" A blue woman with her hair held in big loops, the rest of it hanging straight down appeared. She was wearing a shirt that spread out into coat tails that curved in the front, short blue shorts, and blue boots. She too got into a fighting stance.

"You'll never be able to beat the Fight card," Sakura said thinking back to how badly Meilin had been hurt when she attempted to fight it.

"Is that so?" Rini asked. "Why don't we wait and find out?" The blue woman charged at them. Hotaru ducked under her attack and headed straight for Li and Sakura.

Quickly, Sakura through out another card. "TWIN! Twin the fight card!" Another blue woman who looked exactly like the first appeared.

"You won't be able to beat one much less two," Sakura said with confiedence. Hotaru jumped and with swift movement, wrapped her legs around the twin of the 'Fight card' and quickly twisted making her entire body spin. She spun with the blue woman and slammed her to the ground before flipping back onto her feet. The woman stood back up and charged at Hotaru. Hotaru dodged her attack before hitting the woman on the back of the neck. She stopped moving.

Rini, on the other hand, suddenly flew by Li and Sakura's faces. She was flying towards the wall surrounding the house they were standing beside. Rini flipped over so her feet were facing the wall and using the momentum from the blue woman's throw flew back towards her. She drew back her fist and thrust it forward slamming it into the woman's jaw. She grabbed her jaw and stumbled back a few feet. Rini took advantage of the situation and thrust out her foot, swinging it around her body. She spun, her pink pigtails stretching outward. Her roundhouse kick connected and sent the woman flying. Rini landed on her feet.

"We don't want to hurt you!" Sakura said. "Just give us back the card!"

Rini and Hotaru stopped dead. "Card?"

"Yes, we just want the Power card back! Please just give it too us," Sakura said.

"Power card? You mean you're _not_ after the _hogosha_?" Rini asked.

"_Hogosha?_ What is that?" Sakura asked confused.

"Card? Card? Card?" Rini said thoughtfully. "Oh! I think I know what you mean! I'll be right back! It's at my house!" Rini turned on her heel and took off running.

**12:38 PM**

"Here," Rini said handing the card to Sakura. "I'm sorry for attacking you last night. I thought you were after something else."

"Yeah? Well if it wasn't yours why did you pick it up in the first place?" Li demanded.

"Just trying to be a good Japanese citizen. I was going to take it to the Police Box today. I wasn't trying to steal it or anything. It's just that Hotaru was distracted by it the other day, so I just picked it up so she'd forget about it, you know?" Rini said.

"Of course," Sakura said. "Sorry for the misunderstanding."

"We're sorry as well," Rini said. The group bowed politely to each other and then headed their separate ways.

"That was interesting," Rini said.

"Tell me about it," Hotaru said. They headed towards the shopping district when suddenly something caught Hotaru's eyes. "Hey Rini look!" She pointed. Rini followed her finger and her eyes landed on two of the goons they'd fought off earlier.

"Let's follow them," Rini said. Hotaru nodded and they ran after the two. When the two finally stopped one of the laughed. Rini and Hotaru pressed their bodies up against the wall as they listened.

"We should go pay the Udachiwa clan a visit eh? See if they know where the other _hogosha_ are."

"Sounds like a plan." The two laughed and snorted as they started walking again. This time, Rini and Hotaru did not follow. They were going to attack Kaisuke's family?

"Quick we have to find his house!" Rini exclaimed. She and Hotaru took off for the public phone. Throwing open the door, Rini frantically searched the phone book for his address. "Argh! We don't know his fathers name!"

"How many Udachiwas can there be in the phone book?"

"Good point," Rini said. "Here!" She ripped out the page.

"Rini that's illegal," Hotaru said.

"They'll understand. This is to save innocent lives," Rini said. "We'll return the page later!" She folded it and the two started running. "Let's check the first one!"

**1:17 PM**

"That wasn't it! Let's try the next one," Hotaru said. They started running. Suddenly Rini exclaimed, "There he is!" She jabbed a finger in his direction as she yelled, "Kaisuke! KAISUKE!" He looked around and when he saw Hotaru waving frantically as the two ran towards him, he smiled.

"Hey," he said.

"There's no time for greetings," Rini said.

"Those people who stole your mom's necklace are going to attack your family," Hotaru exclaimed.

"We have to go!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," Rini exclaimed. "Just show us to your house."

"Okay." He began to walk.

"Run! RUN!"

"Okay!" he exclaimed. He began to run.

"RUN FASTER!" Rini panted as they followed him. "We overheard two of the people from the organization talking about how they were going to attack your clan. Your family is in danger!" Kaisuke began to sprint. Rini and Hotaru sprinted behind him. They skidded around a corner and dashed down the street.

"This is my house," Kaisuke said pointing. House was an understatement. It was a mansion. But none of them were focusing on that right now. They quickly climbed the wall and ran across the lawn. Bursting through the door, Rini and Hotaru groaned.

"We're too late." The family was already under siege. Weapons of all sorts pointing at their heads.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

That's the end of chapter two. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. Oh and by the way:

A **Police Box** in Japan is just like a **Police Station **here in America, except **Police Boxes** are normally two roomed: the main room with the police desk, coffeemaker, table and chairs, and the second being a bathroom. Since these are smaller, they're normally located on corners and can be seen every few blocks or so. **Police Stations** do exist in Japan, but **Police Boxes** are where people go with everyday problems like being lost, or something like that.

ebacusta

**REVIEW!**


	3. Walk Down Memory Lane

Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Card Captor Sakura. This goes for the rest of the fic as well. I don't own either of them.

**_Note:_** This fanfic happens after Sailor Moon Another Story (A video game for the Super Nintendo). Apsu has been revived and is trying to change destiny once again. For those of you hasn't played the game here's a little key for you:

_Hogosha_ is Japanese for "_protector_".

**Apsu:** The person who has convinced the Opposito Senshi that the Sailor Scouts are the reason for their problems and has promised them both revenge and power. She tried to change destiny before and was defeated at the end of SMAS (Sailor Moon Another Story). She was killed and even though she had combined with Sin, Sin is still alive.

**Sin:** The Opposito Senshi of Sailor Moon. She looks exactly like Sailor Moon except she is wearing a dark body fitting suit and has different color tattoos on her face and neck. She wants revenge on the Scouts because Apsu has convinced her they were the ones who killed her parents, in their neglect of Crystal Tokyo. In actuality, Apsu was the one who killed her parents.

**Nabu:** The Opposito Senshi of Sailor Mercury. She looks exactly like Mercury except hear hair is flipped inward towards her face, she is wearing a dark body fitting suit and has different color tattoos on her face and neck. She joined because she had nothing better to do and she wanted power.

**Nergal:** The Opposito Senshi of Sailor Mars. She looks nothing like Mars as she has hot pink hair in a style similar to Sailor Star Fighter (I think that's the one with the blue hair in a ponytail). She too has tattoos and a tight body fitting suit. The only reason she seems to be in the Opposito Senshi is for power.

**Marduk:** The Opposito Senshi of Sailor Jupiter. She looks exactly like Jupiter except her hair is black; she is wearing a dark body fitting suit and has different color tattoos on her face and neck.

**Ishtar:** The Opposito Senshi of Sailor Venus. She looks exactly like Venus except she is wearing a dark body fitting suit and has different color tattoos on her face and neck. She is the biggest ditz in the group and this is proven because she is often posed with her butt sticking way out.

**Anshar:** Brother of Sin, he actually has more power than any of the Opposito Senshi. He helps Rini during the game and they fall in love. Eventually though, they have to fight. Rini beats him and she doesn't hear from him again. (As far as I know…)

This is the redone version of my story. I'm hoping a lot more of it makes sense now. I'm going to put dates and times because I know before it was very confusing as to what was going on in terms of days. Even _I_ got confused and I'm the one who created it. So, anyway, on with the story.

Context Key:

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_Italics_ background music or emphasis (you can figure out based on the context of the sentence which goes where)

**Place: Date – Time**

**Time **

Life Loses Its Meaning

By ebacusta

Chapter 3

"That wasn't it! Let's try the next one," Hotaru said. They started running. Suddenly Rini exclaimed, "There he is!" She jabbed a finger in his direction as she yelled, "Kaisuke! KAISUKE!" He looked around and when he saw Hotaru waving frantically as the two ran towards him, he smiled.

"Hey," he said.

"There's no time for greetings," Rini said.

"Those people who stole your mom's necklace are going to attack your family," Hotaru exclaimed.

"We have to go!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," Rini exclaimed. "Just show us to your house."

"Okay." He began to walk.

"Run! RUN!"

"Okay!" he exclaimed. He began to run.

"RUN FASTER!" Rini panted as they followed him. "We overheard two of the people from the organization talking about how they were going to attack your clan. Your family is in danger!" Kaisuke began to sprint. Rini and Hotaru sprinted behind him. They skidded around a corner and dashed down the street.

"This is my house," Kaisuke said pointing. House was an understatement. It was a mansion. But none of them were focusing on that right now. They quickly climbed the wall and ran across the lawn. Bursting through the door, Rini and Hotaru groaned.

"We're too late." The family was already under siege. Weapons of all sorts pointing at their heads.

Rini cursed. "We were too late."

Kaisuke's eyes widened. "What's going on? Rini, did you know about this?"

"Yes," Rini said. "We were trying to get here to stop it. We heard two people planning it in an alleyway, but, we weren't fast enough… I'm sorry Kaisuke."

"What's going on?" Kaisuke repeated dumbly.

Rini patted his shoulder. "Just stay quiet for now. We'll find a way out of this."

"You three, get over here with the rest of the family," a man said urging them over. Reluctantly, Rini, Hotaru, and Kaisuke joined the rest of his family in the living room. When he stopped, Kaisuke's legs gave out from beneath him. Rini caught him, and hoisted him up onto her shoulder.

"It can't be," he was mumbling. Rini nodded sympathetically and rubbed his back.

"It's okay. We'll figure a way out if it's the last thing we do. I promise," Rini said.

She lowered him to the couch and listened as the man who had ordered them to move began talking, "All females are to remove their jewelry and place it in the hands of one of them uniformed men near you. All males are to willingly relinquish any weapons they own and place them with the jewelry next to a uniformed man."

Rini nudged Hotaru and eyed a woman with long hair elegantly tucked up in a bun staring at the man. Looking back at Hotaru and then back at the woman, Hotaru nodded and slinked off through the crowd. Rini watched as Hotaru went up beside the woman, and nudged her gently. The woman looked at Hotaru who began whispering to her out of the corner of her mouth. The woman then nodded, and bent down to her knees.

"You, woman, what are you doing?" the man demanded.

The woman spoke icily. "I'm merely picking up my child."

"Then stand," the man said. The woman's arms closed around a little girl with black hair and she stood slowly. Rini saw Hotaru discreetly slip something into her pocket. She stood beside the woman for a few more minutes while the goon continued his speech and then she slinked slowly back over to Rini. She opened her palm just barely so Rini could see a glint, and then she threw her hand to her mouth and let the necklace slip into her shirt as she coughed.

"Excuse me," she said when the guard looked her way, "Some spit went down the wrong pipe." His eyes passed over her as Rini and Hotaru slipped the other _hogosha_ they possessed into their shirts as well. When the guard came by to inspect them, they willingly, showed him their arms and legs. They lifted their hair so he could examine their necks and turned their pockets inside out so he could see they weren't hiding anything. When he finished inspection, he told the threesome to report to a room. Kaisuke led the way into a room with books, papers, and such scattered all through out the room. A few people were already in there, and the door slammed shut behind them. A_ click_ followed shortly after.

Rini looked around the room, observing the way bed spread had been torn off, beds thrown on the floor, clothes scattered across the place, papers, books, and all kinds of other things overturned and out of place. "Looks like they've already searched this room."

Kaisuke looked around sullenly. "This is my room," he said.

Rini brightened. "Really? I like the décor."

Kaisuke smiled at her. "Thanks. It's something I like to call Tornado Alley."

Rini grinned. "Well anyway, who are these people. I don't believe we're met before. I'm Rini Tsukino."

One of the boys lying on the bed sat up and said, "I'm Yuki, Kaisuke's older brother."

"And I'm Satsuki," the girl sitting at the foot of the bed said. "I'm Kaisuke's younger sister."

"Ryo," the boy leaning against the wall said. "Pleasure."

"Melissa Udachiwa," an older girl of about 20 said. "Kaisuke's cousin. Nice to meet you Rini."

Rini noticed a little boy hiding behind Melissa. "Oh, nice to meet you too. Who's that little cutie?"

"Him?" Melissa asked. "That's my little brother, Kei. He's shy at first but once he starts talking you'll never shut him up."

Rini grinned. "Really? Well that sounds like me. It's nice to meet you, Kei."

"Nice to meet you," Kei whispered. Rini smiled.

"This is my friend Hotaru," Rini said.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Hotaru said. "I'm Hotaru Tomoe."

Ryo looked up from behind his messy blonde hair. "I don't care about your name. I want to know why you're here. Are you working with those people downstairs. Trying to take advantage of Kaisuke's kindness is that it. Get up close and personal, find out about his life, where he hides everything. Yeah. I bets that where you're trying to act all nice. Trying to gain our trust is that it? So tell me, why are you here, huh? Why? Speak up no one can hear you." By now, he was yelling and pushing Rini against a wall.

"Ryo," Melissa said, grabbing the boy off Rini and pulling him back. She looked up apologetically. "I'm sorry, he tends to get a bit emotional when he's angry."

"Why the heck are those idiots here anyway?"

"I think we all know why they're here, Ryo," Yuki said standing up.

"Yeah because of the stupid _hog_-" Ryo was cut off by Yuki's hand covering his mouth. Melissa was looking at him seriously.

Kaisuke sighed. "It's okay. They know."

Yuki looked reluctant, but he let his hand slide off of Ryo's mouth. "How do they know?"

"Well first we know the legend," Rini said, "and second, we've got some of our own, right now."

_And supposedly we're part of the prophecy,_ Hotaru thought to herself.

"Oh?"

Rini suddenly got serious. "It's a very important thing that we understand what's going on. I've got a gut suspicion that something interesting might be happening behind the scenes."

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked stepping towards her.

Rini looked around the room. All of the faces were looking at her apparently interested in what she had to say. "I was just thinking. The _hogosha_ are only helpful if you've got immense special powers anyway. Something that could already help you control time."

"So what are you saying?" Melissa asked again.

"I just think," Rini said, "that these people are gathering the _hogosha _because they have someone in their group who has some kind of control over time. No normal human can use those. And they'd have no use if they didn't possess someone who could use them."

Melissa looked at her with renewed interest. "I get it. You think that they must have someone who has control over time."

"What I want to know is," Yuki said, "what will they change time for? Who would desire something that they couldn't already have?"

"A lost love perhaps?" Rini said, knowing very well the power that love could have on a person. "Maybe they chose someone else, or the person died or something. They want to go back in time to fix it."

"Maybe," Hotaru said, "but I don't think that's it. I'm thinking it'd be more for a power lust."

"You mean like world domination?" Kaisuke asked.

"Possibly… but I'm thinking more like, they want to alter time to make themselves more powerful. Like Apsu."

"Apsu?" Rini asked. "But she's dead! We defeated her." Rini shut up realizing she was revealing too much of her and Hotaru's secret identity.

"Yeah, but, Rini, there was something I pick up at BBC the other day that I never told you. There was a note inside one of the crates that talked about setting up meetings with Sin, Nergal, Nabu, and the others," Hotaru said.

Rini's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yes. All of them had checks by their names, but one person is missing. Apparently, no one knows where Anshar is. But, I have reason to believe that maybe Anshar is with a certain someone," Hotaru said.

"But," Rini exclaimed, "he didn't like her… I don't think… he disappeared after… after…" Rini racked her brain trying to remember. Hotaru's reasoning certainly made sense.

"No," Rini said suddenly. "It's not just power lust. But revenge as well. It's the only way. Why else do you think this would happen?"

"Revenge sounds about right," Hotaru said.

Another person joined their conversation. "I hate to break into your little stroll down memory lane," Ryo said, "but I just thought I'd tell you that none of us have any idea what you're talking about!"

"That's okay," Rini said. "You don't need to know. Hotaru and I will check into it, and if it concerns you, we'll let you know. As far as I'm concerned, I don't really think this has anything to do with you, except you own _hogosha_. I'm fairly certain once they get those, they'll leave you alone."

"Wait a minute Rini," Kaisuke said. "Are you implying that who ever is behind this is out to get you?"

"No," Rini said.

Hotaru smiled at him reassuringly as she spoke to him, "Look Kaisuke, don't worry about it. Rini and I can take care of ourselves." As the last word rolled off her tongue, the wall opposite the door burst apart. A group of disgusting looking green skinned monsters with gross yellow hair entered. They did not have hands but in fact blades. They looked at Hotaru and Rini and grinned.

"Garoben," Rini gasped silently.

They flew forward. Hotaru and Rini split. The first one got its hand stuck in the wall. The other two split up and flew after Rini and Hotaru.

As it attacked her, Rini dodged backwards. She ducked a jab intended to slice her head. Jumped over one aimed for her legs, and completely ran out of the way of the one that was going to slice her stomach.

"What's going on?" Kaisuke asked, wondering why these monsters were only out to get Rini and Hotaru. He never got an answer. Rini flipped backwards and out of the gaping hole in the wall.

"RINI!" Kaisuke yelled. Hotaru jumped out after her. The monsters tossed Kaisuke aside as they followed the two girls.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?" one of the goons yelled through the door.

"That's what we'd like to know," Ryo replied as he walked over to where Kaisuke was standing, staring out after his two friends.

**Unknown: Saturday June 24 – 3:14 PM**

Rini and Hotaru slowed and whirled around. The youma stopped too, looking them over greedily. The two girls didn't waste any time.

"Moon Prism Power… Make up!" Rini exclaimed.

"Saturn Star Power… Make up!" Hotaru shouted. Instantly, their clothes disappeared, being replaced by a leotard. Around it, a skirt formed with a tied ribbon on the back. Gloves wrapped up and around their arms, boots appeared on their feet. A tiara formed on their foreheads, and in Hotaru's hand, a weapon appeared. They posed.

Hotaru's sailor uniform consisted of a white leotard, a deep purple skirt and boots to match her eyes. In her right hand, she held her Silence Glaive. The rod was thin, and the top of it, arched into two separate parts, forming a shape that looked somewhat like a claw. She was holding the weapon across her body protectively.

Rini's uniform was different. It consisted of a white leotard with a red ribbon sprouting on her chest, light pink boots that matched her hair. White gloves, and a skirt with edges layered pink, orange, and yellow over each other, the top of it was white. On her lower back was a large light pink ribbon. She swung her arm around, with two of her fingers tapping her forearm, she posed.

"Sailor Saturn!"

"Sailor Chibi-moon! And in the name of the moon… we shall punish you!"

The youma grinned in satisfaction and charged forward. Rini and Hotaru split. Swinging her Silence Glaive, in an intricate pattern, she quickly exclaimed, "Death Reborn Revolution!" Yellow-orange ribbons stretched forward, instantly making every enemy it touched go back in age and size until they disappeared.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Rini exclaimed, spinning and throwing pink hearts from her wand. They pounded into the Garoben destroying the ones they touched. After making short work of what was left of them, Rini and Hotaru stood side-by-side.

"That's impossible," Rini said. "We can't seriously have just fought those. Because-"

"We already defeated them," Hotaru said. "But see Rini. It makes lots of sense now. My theory. I'll bet Apsu is back. And that's a really bad thing."

"We need mom and the others. There's no way we can do this by ourselves," Rini said. "It's just not possible. And Kaisuke's family. And the _hogosha_. It's just too much. Where can we even begin to dig ourselves out of the place we've just been thrown in?"

"We can start by protecting the _hogosha_ we've got and looking into the legend a bit more. We can continue but checking and seeing if my suspicion Apsu is back is correct," Hotaru said.

"Do we really have any other choice? And poor Kaisuke. His family doesn't even know what's going on. How unfair to him," Rini said. They were silent for a moment and then Rini said, "Do you think we should call Serena? Get them back ASAP?"

"Possibly," Hotaru said. "But before that, let's actually figure out what's going on. Something about this isn't right. And on top of this there's Li and Sakura. I can't help but think that something is going on. The looked so concerned this morning, and I'll bet you a million dollars it's got something to do with that card and possibly others of its kind."

Rini sighed, "What should we do?"

"I don't know," Hotaru said. "But we've got to do something. This worries me."

"It worries me as well," Rini said. "There's no way we can help Sakura and Li if they won't trust us. And gaining Li's trust will be bloody murder."

"Rini," Hotaru said, "maybe we should go back to the Bounce, Bounce tonight. I've got a feeling we'll find something we might need."

"Maybe," Rini said. "But I don't know. Hotaru, what if a youma attacks us at school? What will we do then?"

"What can we do?" Hotaru asked. "Except run away like everyone else. Maybe go a different direction, but still… it could pose a problem… a BIG problem."

Rini sighed. "What can we do? What can we do? I don't like the sound of that."

**Sakura's House: Sunday June 25 – 6:47AM**

Sakura groaned and rolled over. She was sound asleep. Suddenly, a strong gust passed into her room, flinging open her desk drawer and throwing open the book of Clow. The sound the book made when it hit the floor, startled Sakura into an awakened position. And then, the cards started blowing out. Flinging herself out of bed, she threw herself on the floor, slamming the book shut and trying to land on as many cards as possible. The wind stopped and Sakura relaxed her tense body somewhat.

She sat up and examined the cards stuck to her body and clothes. Watery, Earthy, Float, Storm, Wood, Jump, Fly, Glow, Move, and Loop. She pick them off carefully and then picked slowly through the book of Clow to see if anything was missing. As she finished, she placed the last cards back in them, and relieved went to go take a shower.

She yawned as she stepped in the water. As she lathered her body with soap and washed it off, Sakura suddenly froze. Something was missing from the book. It was something very important as well. Turning off the water, she jumped from the shower, threw on some clothes and dashed down the stairs. This was bad. Throwing on her shoes, she called to her father she was going out for a little while and before he could protest she was gone. In her hand was the book of Clow.

Quickly, Sakura pulled out her cell phone and called Li. "LI!" she screamed into the phone.

"Be quiet Sakura, I can hear just fine you know," Li's irritated voice said.

"Li, this is important!" Sakura exclaimed. "Meet me by the tower ASAP. Another clow card's gone missing!"

**7:30 AM**

"Sakura, what's going on?" Li asked approaching.

"LI! It's terrible! It's gone missing!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What has?" Li asked.

"The Time card!" Sakura exclaimed. "It's gone!" Li froze. The Time card?

"What?"

"It's gone!"

"How did this happen?" Li demanded.

"This wind blew through my room this morning and blew the book open. It blew out of my room somehow!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Was the window open? Why was the book on your desk?"

"It wasn't! Neither of them. The book was in my drawer and my window was closed!" Sakura said. "It's impossible! How did this happen?"

"Then that means there some form of magic behind it. A new card perhaps?" Li asked.

"I thought Void was the last one," Sakura said.

"We both did," Li said. "But… it's possible. Maybe someone created it some how. Like you created the Hope card."

"Who? Who could it possibly belong too? And furthermore, who would use it against us to steal the others?"

"Some one who's trying to usurp you're power," Li suggested.

"What would it be called? The _Steal_ card?" Sakura demanded.

"How should I know?" Li asked. "But this is a problem. Without the Time card no telling what could happen. What if those two girls had something to do with it? You sensed a magical aura from them too didn't you?" Sakura nodded.

"But they admitted that they didn't know what the Power card was, how could they create their own and use it if they couldn't use the power card?" Sakura asked.

"It's possible they were lying," Li said. "Was the Power card the real deal?"

"Yes," Sakura replied.

"Maybe they gave you the real one so they could throw us off. They had the card in the first place so they could weed out the owner of the cards. Once they knew the owner, they could get the rest of the cards," Li thought aloud.

"But-" Sakura didn't finish her sentence as a girl with long pink hair in pigtails wearing a white leotard, pink boots, a multi-colored skirt, and white gloves with a tiara on her head landed in front in between them, hitting the ground hard.

"Chibimoon!" a voice exclaimed. Li and Sakura turned to see a girl with black hair running towards them. She turned and jumped out of the way as a blast came flying at where she once was. The pink haired girl turned over and pulled Li and Sakura down. The blast flew harmlessly over them.

A group of orange women decked in pink from head to toe, with pink hair, wielding whips, came running out of the trees towards the two girls. Chibimoon scrambled away from Li and Sakura towards her friend. A whip got there first. With a loud crack, it slammed in between the girl and her friend. Chibimoon jumped out of the way of a woman with white skin, long wavy silver hair, and a pair of gray boots and a dress who was bent down in her jump attempting to shock the girl with two rods that were currently radiating with electricity.

Chibimoon back away, breathing hard. She was bleeding in several places. More silver women lunged out of the trees at Chibimoon and her friend.

"Pink Sugar Heart At-" Chibimoon began but a whip crack across her face. She was in shock as the blood started falling. But the blow didn't stop there. Another came at her. Chibimoon woke up and jumped out of the way.

"Death Reborn Revolution!" the black haired girl exclaimed. A yellow-orange ribbon twisted out from the path the girl had just draw with her staff. It reached for the enemies. They cleverly dodged it. The girl ran over to her friend. Chibimoon was tenderly touching her face with one gloved hand. She drew it back and looked at the blood that had soaked her glove.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" she exclaimed twirling, raising a wand at the same time. Pink hearts flew from the staff. The enemies dodged those as well, and springing forward surrounded the girls. Chibimoon looked like she was about to cry. Wasting no time, the electricity girls jumped at the girls extending their shockers while the orange women drew back their hands and threw them forward sending the tip of the whip towards the girls.

They screamed. Sakura scrambled. Pulling the chain out from beneath her shirt she chanted:

"Oh Key of Clow

Power of Magic

Power of Might

Surrender the wand

The force ignite!

RELEASE!" The wand grew. Reaching into the book, Sakura threw out a card and yelled, "Windy card, blow away those attackers! WINDY CARD!" She slammed the beak of her wand onto the card. The white spirit flowed out of the card and blew towards the people causing a large gust. It blew the strange women, both mid-jump and on the ground away.

The two girls went flying a little ways but they landed on the pavement about 50 feet away from their original position. Li and Sakura rushed towards them. The reaction they received was like the girls had just noticed they were there. Chibimoon sort of gasped, while the other girl's eyes widened. Sakura leaned down and offered them a hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes," the girls replied in somewhat strangled voices.

"What was going on? What happened?" Sakura asked. "Why would they want to attack you?" Chibimoon's eyes filled with fear. She took a few steps backwards. Her friend followed suit. She opened her mouth but couldn't make a sound. They seemed to be debating what to do. And then suddenly, with their minds made up, the both said, "Thank you!" Before Sakura could ask anymore question they had turned and ran off.

"WAIT!" Sakura called. But they didn't. They kept running until they were out of sight.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked staring after them thoroughly confused. "Why'd they run off?"

**8:45 AM**

Rini leaned shakily against a building. "I can't believe we let them see us," Hotaru mumbled.

Rini wasn't as concerned about that. This was only the second youma attack and it already was getting too much for them to handle.

"Do you think they recognized us?" Hotaru asked. When Rini didn't reply, she looked over at her friend. She was shaking. "Rini? Rini? RINI!"

Rini's head snapped up. Fear was dominating her red eyes. "Rini what's wrong?" Hotaru asked placing her hands around the shaking shoulders of her friend.

"What if they come back?" Rini gasped allowing the tears of her fear to fall. "What if they come back and attack us? We can't handle them by ourselves. We aren't powerful enough. But what if next time more come? We could die. We were so close. What would have happened if that girl hadn't saved us?" Rini yelled clutching Hotaru's arms and lifting her tear stained face to her friends.

Rini's words echoed in her head. Hotaru's own eyes widened. She hadn't thought about it like this. What _would_ have happened? Would they have died? Would they have eventually escaped so beaten and battered they would only have enough energy left to make it to a hospital? Would they even had made it that far? Fear began to settle in Hotaru's own heart. What _if_ they attacked again? Would Rini and her survive a second attack?

Rini was scared. She had never been so scared in her whole life. A sudden feeling of useless suddenly overwhelmed her. Would she and Hotaru be able to live up the prophecy? Would they be able to protect the _hogosha_? What if Apsu was back? Could they defeat her by themselves? What about Kaisuke's family? Who would protect the protectors? Could she even live up to what she expected of herself?

Suddenly she heard footsteps. She whirled around and screamed.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

A cliffhanger! Well, I hope you'll leave me a review. Please. I beg you. I deserve it don't you think. I personally thought this was a pretty good chapter. Didn't you? Why don't you tell me so by pressing that little blue button, eh? How bout it? Eh?

ebacusta

13


	4. The First Clow Card

Wednesday, July 6, 2005

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Card Captor Sakura. This goes for the rest of the fic as well. I don't own either of them.

**_Note:_** This fanfic happens after Sailor Moon Another Story (A video game for the Super Nintendo). Apsu has been revived and is trying to change destiny once again. For those of you hasn't played the game here's a little key for you:

_Hogosha_ is Japanese for "_protector_".

**Apsu:** The person who has convinced the Opposito Senshi that the Sailor Scouts are the reason for their problems and has promised them both revenge and power. She tried to change destiny before and was defeated at the end of SMAS (Sailor Moon Another Story). She was killed and even though she had combined with Sin, Sin is still alive.

**Sin:** The Opposito Senshi of Sailor Moon. She looks exactly like Sailor Moon except she is wearing a dark body fitting suit and has different color tattoos on her face and neck. She wants revenge on the Scouts because Apsu has convinced her they were the ones who killed her parents, in their neglect of Crystal Tokyo. In actuality, Apsu was the one who killed her parents.

**Nabu:** The Opposito Senshi of Sailor Mercury. She looks exactly like Mercury except hear hair is flipped inward towards her face, she is wearing a dark body fitting suit and has different color tattoos on her face and neck. She joined because she had nothing better to do and she wanted power.

**Nergal:** The Opposito Senshi of Sailor Mars. She looks nothing like Mars as she has hot pink hair in a style similar to Sailor Star Fighter (I think that's the one with the blue hair in a ponytail). She too has tattoos and a tight body fitting suit. The only reason she seems to be in the Opposito Senshi is for power.

**Marduk:** The Opposito Senshi of Sailor Jupiter. She looks exactly like Jupiter except her hair is black; she is wearing a dark body fitting suit and has different color tattoos on her face and neck.

**Ishtar:** The Opposito Senshi of Sailor Venus. She looks exactly like Venus except she is wearing a dark body fitting suit and has different color tattoos on her face and neck. She is the biggest ditz in the group and this is proven because she is often posed with her butt sticking way out.

**Anshar:** Brother of Sin, he actually has more power than any of the Opposito Senshi. He helps Rini during the game and they fall in love. Eventually though, they have to fight. Rini beats him and she doesn't hear from him again. (As far as I know…)

This is the redone version of my story. I'm hoping a lot more of it makes sense now. I'm going to put dates and times because I know before it was very confusing as to what was going on in terms of days. Even _I_ got confused and I'm the one who created it. So, anyway, on with the story.

Context Key:

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_Italics_ background music or emphasis (you can figure out based on the context of the sentence which goes where)

**Place: Date – Time**

**Time **

**:..:POV Change:..:**

Life Loses Its Meaning

By ebacusta

Chapter 4

* * *

Rini leaned shakily against a building. "I can't believe we let them see us," Hotaru mumbled. 

Rini wasn't as concerned about that. This was only the second youma attack and it already was getting too much for them to handle.

"Do you think they recognized us?" Hotaru asked. When Rini didn't reply, she looked over at her friend. She was shaking. "Rini? Rini? RINI!"

Rini's head snapped up. Fear was dominating her red eyes. "Rini what's wrong?" Hotaru asked placing her hands around the shaking shoulders of her friend.

"What if they come back?" Rini gasped allowing the tears of her fear to fall. "What if they come back and attack us? We can't handle them by ourselves. We aren't powerful enough. But what if next time more come? We could die. We were so close. What would have happened if that girl hadn't saved us?" Rini yelled clutching Hotaru's arms and lifting her tear stained face to her friends.

Rini's words echoed in her head. Hotaru's own eyes widened. She hadn't thought about it like this. What _would_ have happened? Would they have died? Would they have eventually escaped so beaten and battered they would only have enough energy left to make it to a hospital? Would they even had made it that far? Fear began to settle in Hotaru's own heart. What _if_ they attacked again? Would Rini and her survive a second attack?

Rini was scared. She had never been so scared in her whole life. A sudden feeling of useless suddenly overwhelmed her. Would she and Hotaru be able to live up the prophecy? Would they be able to protect the _hogosha_? What if Apsu was back? Could they defeat her by themselves? What about Kaisuke's family? Who would protect the protectors? Could she even live up to what she expected of herself?

Suddenly she heard footsteps. She whirled around and screamed.

Rini's heart was beating uncontrollably fast. As her scream penetrated the air, she felt something inside her snap.

Her mouth shut as her vision dimmed and her knees gave way beneath her. Swaying dangerously, she collapsed unconscious to the ground.

* * *

**:..:Hotaru (3rd Person):..:**

"Rini!" Hotaru exclaimed as she ran towards her. The person, who had scared her, got their first.

"Rini…Rini… What happened? What's wrong with her?"

"Poor Rini," Hotaru said. "She's just stressed out."

Kaisuke stood up with Rini in his arms. "We should get her somewhere. A place where she can rest."

"Has the siege at your house been lifted yet?" Hotaru asked.

Kaisuke shook his head. "No, it hasn't. I left through the same hole that you did."

"Oh, well, we can take her to my place," Hotaru suggested. "But, currently, I'm there by myself. My, erm, guardians have all gone on vacation."

"Maybe we should take her to her house," Kaisuke said. "Her mother will be there to watch over her."

"Actually, if I recall correctly, Rini's parents left this morning to go check how things are at Sammy's college, and then they're going a trip. Like a third honeymoon of sorts," Hotaru said.

"So Rini's alone too?"

Hotaru nodded. "But don't worry… we can take her to her house and I can stay and watch her. I mean I'm alone by myself anyway. I could use a little company."

"Okay," Kaisuke agreed.

**10:30 PM**

"You might as well stay here tonight as well," Hotaru said. "It's not like you can go back to your house now."

"Yeah," Kaisuke said sadly. They were silent a few minutes.

Hotaru broke the silence, "Thank you for carrying Rini home. She'll be all right later. Trust me. She's just been having a hard time."

Kaisuke just nodded. They were silent again. "What are Garoben?"

Hotaru froze. How could she get out of this one? Was it even possible? Rini had whispered the name. And they had only come after Hotaru and Rini.

"Well, uh," Hotaru was interrupted by a loud crash. "Rini!"

**10:30 PM**

Sakura Kinomoto stood straight up.

"Sakura?" Li asked.

"A clow card!" she exclaimed. She ran down the stairs and pulled on her roller blades.

"What?" Li asked running after her. "Are you serious?" He hadn't felt anything yet. That was unusual. He put on his shoes anyway.

"Madison," Sakura said into her cell phone as she started rollerblading down the street. "A clow card is nearby."

"There's another?" Madison asked. Sakura remembered she hadn't told Madison about the switch.

"Er, long story. Just trust me!" she exclaimed. "Not quite sure where it is though! We'll meet you at the park in fifteen minutes."

"Roger!" Madison said.

"Bring Kero with you!" Sakura said.

"We're on our way!" The two hung up.

"Did you want to call Meilin?" Sakura asked. Li almost winced. He wasn't certain that now would be a good time to call. She didn't exactly know what was going on. And besides, she was still in Hong Kong. Was this a big enough emergency to call her? "Oh wait, she's still in Hong Kong isn't she?"

"Yeah, I'll call her later," Li said running along side Sakura.

Sakura skidded around a corner, closely followed by Li. They met Madison at the park, and together, the three of them raced through the streets. The skidded to a stop in front of a fairly big house, about the same size as Sakura's.

"It's coming from here," Sakura said.

"Yeah, I feel it now," Li said.

"But it's inside someone's house," Madison said. "How are we going to get to it?"

Sakura seemed to have hit that roadblock as well.

"We'll go inside," Li said.

"But that's someone else's house," Madison said. "That's not appropriate."

"It doesn't look like anyone is home," Li said, "let's just try it." Carefully, the threesome went up the walkway, and tried the door. It opened. Peeking inside, they stepped inside and looked around.

"Looks deserted," Sakura said. She took another step inside.

"Who are you?" a voice exclaimed. She jumped and looked around. "Why are you in this house? You don't live here."

"I'm… I'm sorry!" Sakura exclaimed. "I thought it was my friend's house!" Quickly, she retreated from the house.

"Sakura and Li," Kaisuke said as he and Hotaru came to the door and watched them make a hasty retreat.

"You know them?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah, we go to school together," Kaisuke replied. "They're actually really nice people, but they can be kind of secretive. And both of them have some sort of magical aura about them. But, I've never been able to figure out what it was from though. They have some secrets." Hotaru looked at Kaisuke out of the corner of her eye.

"Why do you think they were here?" Hotaru asked. "I know the girl was lying."

"I don't know," Kaisuke said.

"What if it has something to do with that card?" Hotaru thought aloud. "What was it? The Power card."

"Heellllllllllllllpppp!"

"We're coming!" Rini suddenly came charging down the stairs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she headed for the door.

"What?" Hotaru asked as she jumped out of the way as a bright flash of light bounced off the wall, and flew through where she had just been. Rini burst out of the house and headed down the street.

"What's going on?" Hotaru and Kaisuke yelled as they got up and chased after her.

**11:15 PM**

"Sakura look!" Li exclaimed. He was pointing at the house. They watched as the Rini dived out of the way of a shot and it ricocheted back towards her. She threw her body back to avoid it, before bursting forward again.

"The SHOT card," Li said.

"Oh no," Sakura said. "How are we supposed to catch it? We don't have the Mirror card."

"You can do it Sakura," Madison said.

"Hurry, SHOT's aim is increasing!" Kero exclaimed. They watched as Rini tripped and flew to the ground. SHOT went over her head but turned before she could get up. She rolled out of the way. And jumped back several times to avoid the next couple of shot attempts. Rini rolled back, dodging another shot, and flipped back several times. On her last flip, SHOT made contact with her ankle. She landed on her feet and sank, grasping her ankle.

"Watch out!" Sakura yelled. She threw the card in front of her quickly. "SHIELD!" The beak of her wand hit the card and instantly a shield formed around Rini. Rini looked around in surprise as the shot bounced off the shield trying to get to her.

"Sakura, think quickly," Kero said. "SHOT's aim is almost 100 and the shield won't last forever."

"I know, I know," Sakura said. She racked her brain trying to think of the cards she had. Then an idea came to her. "I've got it!" she exclaimed. Jumping over the hedge and dashing down the slope towards the girl, she ran into the street. She reached in and threw out a card. "CREATE!" she exclaimed, slamming the beak of her wand into the card.

Instantly, a book and pen appeared in her hand. She quickly wrote, _A magical mirror appeared in front of the shield bubble. A few feet away from it, a chain link fence appeared. _Hoping that her recreation of the situation would help, she quickly discarded her book and pen and allowed her wand to come back. She watched as SHOT slammed in to mirror, and was reflected back into the fence. Wasting no time, Sakura said, "SHOT Card, return to your power confined! SHOT CARD!" Her beak hit air and a box of light about the size of a card formed at its tip.

The pink woman who sat on her knees was sucked into it, in ribbony parts and pieces. When she was completely gone, the box of light turned into a card and flew back into Sakura's waiting hand. The shield around Rini disappeared.

"Thank you, for helping me," Rini said.

Sakura looked rather nervous. "I'm just glad you're okay… but…"

"Your magic? Don't worry about it. It doesn't freak me out. In fact, I think it's kinda cool," Rini said. With a wave, she headed back to her house.

"She knows about your magic Sakura, but she doesn't seem phased, or surprised in the least," Li said.

"It's possible she's involved with some kind of magic as well," Kero said.

"I do sense some sort of aura coming from her. But what it is, I can't seem to place," Sakura said.

"Keep an eye on her," Li said. "Be careful. I think there's more to her than meets the eyes. And I also think that she's been expecting something like this. Almost as if she were from the future and already knew what would happen."

"I don't know Li," Sakura said. "That sounds a bit too far off. But, I guess anything is possible."

"What ever the case may be, I will be there the catch Card Captor Sakura in action," Madison said joining the group.

Sakura fell over, leg in the air. "Madison, we're almost sixteen. Don't you ever get tired of that?"

"Of course not. How could I ever tire of you Sakura?" Madison asked. Sakura sweat dropped. The foursome turned away and headed down the street.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Short chapter, but I kinda of got stuck. So, we'll see how things turn out since I no longer have my old story to refer to, it's likely things are going to be taking a very different turn. Next chapter, is probably gonna be Rini's birthday, and then after that we'll see where we're going. Please review.

ebacusta


End file.
